1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a route setting device and a route setting method configured to set a route from a starting point to a destination via a transit point.
2. Background Information
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2004-93240 discloses a conventional navigation device that determines whether a point set to be a transit point or a destination may be substituted by another point after a recommended route to the destination has been calculated. If the transit point or the destination is determined to be substitutable, then at least one of the transit point and the destination is substituted for the alternative point, and an alternative route that passes the alternative point is searched.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved route setting device and an improved route setting method. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.